


Lingerie

by LenoraLeopoldIII



Category: Fallout (Video Games), Fallout 3
Genre: Clothed Sex, F/M, Freeform, I Will Go Down With This Ship, Lingerie, Panty Kink, Porn With Plot, Voyeurism, no charon isnt the one wearing lingerie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-24
Updated: 2018-10-24
Packaged: 2019-08-06 19:00:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16393343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LenoraLeopoldIII/pseuds/LenoraLeopoldIII
Summary: Charon makes his attraction to his employer worse and worse after scavenging her intimacies.





	Lingerie

There are some things that cannot be easily crafted, and Charon had been on the lookout for those old-world things. 

 

Melody was one of those old world things. A woman that couldn't have been made in all the dust, rust and radiation. Charon was the opposite. Dust, rust, and radiation had made him like this. He was trying to convince himself that his fixation on her was melancholy envy, but secretly he knew it was because he found her beautiful.

 

Melody was also looking for rare things, but it was obvious eventually that she didn't collect things of use. She'd scavenge treasures that Charon thought should be shot out of the junk jet. 

 

A week ago Melody didn't know he watched as she had found a golden tube of red lipstick. Melody had twisted the tube to raise and lower the lipstick several times before gently she'd rubbed the pigment onto the back of her hand. It actually left a slightly dry slash of red that Charon could see from where he stood. He could also see she'd been pleasantly suprised that somehow irradiated lipstick still worked. He knew all of her moods now. The novel makeup went into her pocket. The good one, not the one that Charon knew had the hole in it.

 

Charon had wondered what the lipstick would look like on her.

 

Usually Melody tried her hardest to blend into the Wasteland, and this meant her femininity was hidden. She wanted to be like particularly androgynous rocks among all the rubble, but Charon ruined her disguise by being a freakishly tall ghoul. 

 

Charon finally got to see her chapped lips painted red, and she was beautiful. Even though technically the lipstick was covering up one of her features, it highlighted it to a garish degree. He'd only seen her new suggestive mouth because Charon was forever walking in on her. You'd think by the time she'd spent in the wastes that she'd have keen senses, but she often missed obvious sounds. Charon was of a height and demeanor that meant he didn't speak much but his footsteps landed with very distinct pounding. He hated trying to sneak with Melody, but it was one of the only things she was good at. 

 

That night he had been walking to their bathroom and pushed the door open wide because it hadn't been shut. This usually meant no one was in there, but she had been standing directly on the other side about to leave the room. 

 

Charon was surprised, but he never had that emotion cross his face. Her red lips parted as she gasped that night, her hand almost immediately covering her mouth. The color of the cosmetic might not have suited her, Charon had no idea, but he liked how the old world color went with her long blonde hair.

 

It was enough beauty for him, just enough before she'd dashed off to her bedroom with a muffled apology.

 

Her long pale hair was always pulled up and out of her face and preferably under a hood when they were out of the house. Charon was probably the only person to know just how long the strands had grown until the Megaton doctor had to shave half of her head. It was about a month ago now that she'd been cracked in the head with a nailboard. Luckily the super mutant wielding the handmade weapon had only managed to hammer a single nail through the wood so she only required a couple stitches.

 

He had stood by to watch as her vulnerable scalp was revealed. It was inexplicably erotic for him to see her like this. He hated being attracted to her, hated that he wanted every part of her laid bare. Staring at her shorn head and the dried blood still left, Charon had hated that he found the stitched wound to be another arousing intimacy.

 

When the doctor was done and left the room Melody had been grasping and staring mournfully at a hank of her delicate blonde hair.

 

His presence had been remembered suddenly. When she'd looked up to Charon she'd smiled at him and let the all of the strands fall through her calloused fingers. 

 

He was torn between alerting Melody to what he'd found today, or pretending it never existed.

 

What he'd found was a stash of at least a dozen sets of lingerie in this fallen dresser.

 

For a considerable amount of time Melody has been needing underwear and bras. He knew this because once he'd caught her trying to sew her own bra out of scrap fabric and seemed to be failing miserably. Melody cycled between the two bras she owned, and they must be deteriorating just like everything else in this fucking wasteland.

 

Charon set his shotgun to the side and took stock of what the dresser held. It had hidden these bits of lace for hundreds of years. These panties were the opposite of surviving. These bras wouldn't protect you from being shot. They were an alien reminder that life was once good enough to wear impractical underwear. 

 

The panties were mostly off-white satin with a couple lace pairs hiding among them but there was a single black pair. Charon plucked the black one and froze when he discovered this pair had an intentional hole cut in the crotch so they could be worn while allowing a cock to plunge into whoever was wearing them.

 

Charon's dick jumped slightly at the idea of Melody wearing them, so he immediately tossed them behind a desk hoping to also toss the thoughts away as well. It was then that he made the decision to alert her to this intimate stash.

 

"Hey," he rasped at a higher volume as he retrieved his gun, "C'mere."

 

She'd come, gingerly stepping over the destroyed pieces of the building. She had hardly any grace, but if nothing else Charon was patient. She always came when he called for her, and he had the same reaction when she called out for him. Even in a battle he heard her. All the grace that her limbs didn't posses seemed to be in her rich voice.

 

When she finally arrived at his side she made a small inquisitive sound, prompting Charon to gesture toward the under garments. It was as though he was introducing them, and he wanted no part of it beyond pointing them out. He didn't want to seem as though he was gifting her the things.

 

"What?" Melody looked at everything but the clothes he was trying to draw her attention to. She was far from stupid, but could be oblivious at times. 

 

Charon regretted this so badly, and it came out in an exasperated exhale. He used his shotgun to point into the dresser, probably the dumbest thing he's ever done with a gun.

 

She stepped closer and exclaimed a small, "Oh!" when she finally recognized what he had called her over for. When she turned to thank him he was already walking away, but he could hear the blush in her voice. He eventually heard her stuffing all the clothing into her pack, hiding away even more femininity. She couldn't hide it from him though.

 

Back in Megaton they separated. Charon sat heavily on the couch and Melody rushed up to her bedroom while saying a brief but sweet goodnight to him.

 

The rush confused Charon until he recalled what they'd scavenged that day. Melody must have been eager to go through the bits of silk and lace and satin. It made Charon glad for a moment that he'd decided to show her the garments, but then he quickly realized that now he would know what was under all the armor. He felt like a idiot for not seeing that coming.

 

Charon's thoughts were in a slightly aroused chaos, asking himself questions that he'd rather not know the answers to. Why did she always smile at him? He stood to pace through the kitchen without thinking about it until his route had him ascending to the second floor. His brain wouldn't let it go, but could think of no possible excuse to go to her. Seeing the illuminated crack of her doorway made him turn away from his bedroom to make his way to hers.

 

Through the wide crack Charon saw Melody. She was sitting on the floor, leaning forward, legs crossed. Propped in front of her was the surprisingly large shard of mirror that had disappeared from the bathroom after she'd accidentally run into Charon with makeup on. She was stripped down to the underwear he'd found for her and was gently brushing the lipstick onto her pouting lower lip. He hadn't anticipated this, but wanted more of it. Charon opened the door to her entirely.

 

When she finally noticed her companion he made her gasp for the thousandth time. She was clearly horrified when she scrambled to stand from her prone position. The lipstick fell out of her hand to hit the floor and quietly roll away.

 

the sudden movement made her breasts shake, pushed up and eager to be seen. The garment was ridiculously small for her so the generous sides of her tits were spilling from the tight cups. Each breath strained the already tense fabric and Charon was mesmerized by her. He could hear her breathing, shocked and shallow. Charon wanted to hear her breathe heavier. He wanted her body to respond to his. 

 

When he took a purposefully long step forward, her panties promptly fell off her hips and to the floor. Both of them were looking down at the satin for a moment, taking in what exactly was happening here. While the brassiere was too small, these scavenged panties were apparently too large for her. When their eyes met again she looked further horrified, like the facial expression would be permanent, mouth popped open. Melody desperately lunged over to retrieve the panties, but the swift jerky movement allowed one of her breasts to escape her bra. Charon took another step. 

 

Standing there, Melody couldn't fight both the bra and panties. Her indecision to either hurriedly push the breast back into place meant that she had to let her panties slip away again. Because of her panic she did neither.

 

She looked around the room wishing for some sort of escape from the humiliation. finally though, she caught her reflection in the mirror. Somehow in her panic she'd completely forgotten that she had applied the lipstick.

 

She immediately twisted away at the waist and raised the back of her hand to attempt to remove all of the striking red.

 

Charon grabbed her slim wrist and pulled before she could get to her mouth. 

 

"Don't," was all he said while stiffly holding her in place. The humiliation was making her shake.

 

"Why?" Melody asked as tears snuck into her eyes. 

 

"I like it." Charon said simply, deep in his chest.

 

Her face went completely blank as her slightly wet eyelashes fluttered. Finally she understood that it was a compliment.

 

"You do?" she asked modestly. While nodding his head Charon let go of her wrist, but the way her hand still hesitated in the air seemed like she didn't want it back.

 

Charon had been subtly bullying her toward her bed without realizing. Now he took a moment to appreciate what he's been imagining for months. Once they broke eye contact his eyes went down to her heaving breasts. One still in the bra, the other spilling over enough to almost see her entire nipple.Their eyes caught again though, both unsure where this was going. Charon reached almost blindly to her tit and petted her dusky nipple with his thumb, never breaking eye contact.

 

Charon could admit that he wasn't a pleasant person, but when her shock and confusion turned into a tender arousal, it was for him somehow.

 

He wasn't a gentle man, but he'd try to be for her. After a final firm stroke over her hardened nipple he palmed her breast back into the bra. Melody was of course confused by this and her face was worried that Charon was rejecting her. He only made it worse when he bent down to slowly slide her new panties back up. 

 

"I thought you would like these ones," Melody swayed from humiliation and the brief aborted lust leaving her legs unsteady. She needed to clasp his shoulders to stay standing. Unsaid between them was she'd basically admitted to thinking of him in a sexual manner. But while she may have chosen these underwear with him in mind Charon knew that she never would have shown herself like this to him.

 

"I do," he rasped before swiftly bending to catch the backs of her knees and hold her like a bride in his arms. She'd done nothing except let a small "oh" escape her. Charon promptly turned them, left her room, and made his way towards his own. He had the larger bed. Just when Melody seemed to finally understand what was happening between them he threw her softly onto his mattress and all her thoughts left her in an exhale.

 

How long had she been imagining this? He considered he was projecting his own attraction onto her until she raised her arms to him, welcoming Charon and silently asking him to lay down.

 

He'd brought her here, she hadn't come to him. 

 

"Let me feel you Charon," she said with her hands still reaching out to him.

 

His mind took this as an order. His dick took it as an order. It was a vague demand, shy coming from her, but it was a request he could never have denied her.

She must have thought Charon would get undressed before joining her in the bed, but he didn't, maybe couldn't. His body was a ruin, and he worried if she saw any more of it that she may change her mind. He leaned over her, finally between her arms, and kissed her painted mouth.

 

Her arms wrapped around his shoulders and she squeezed him before opening her mouth and coaxing his tongue into it. Charon's tongue petted hers and he could taste the cosmetic she was wearing for him. 

 

Earlier she hadn't been wearing the lipstick for him, now she was.

 

He pulled away slightly, allowing her to breathe and he observed her. He'd smeared the red lipstick slightly off of her mouth, almost to her cheek, and he loved it. He knew traces of it would be on his mouth, but he enjoyed the very taste of it.

 

He'd been starving for this, and when he saw that the red pigment had transferred to her teeth he descended again to swiftly lick it off. It wasn't a proper kiss and the gesture confused her, but she never let go.

 

He sat back up and just stared at her. When Melody saw that he was examining her thoroughly she made a nervous laugh and covered her face with her arms. He allowed it for now because his rough hand was exploring the hidden parts of her.

 

Her stomach held a layer of fat that he gently pressed and caressed. She must have been self conscious of it because she made a squeak of embarrassment. Almost all of her skin was soft, a texture he had neglected to imagine.

 

Finally, inevitably, his hand found its way between her legs. His rough skin and some callouses would catch the satin of her panties, but to his almost insensitive hands it felt luxurious.

 

Still on top of her new panties he dipped lower and groaned the moment he felt a developing wet spot.

 

The attention was unbearable for Melody, but she couldn't stop this. He could very clearly feel her hardened little clit through the underwear and he started to rub. He traced her anatomy but restrained himself from removing the fabric that separated them.

 

Charon wanted to make the wet spot bigger, soak the over-sized panties she thought he'd like. He pressed a finger through the fabric and into her opening slightly, causing her to sigh and finally remove her hands from her face to look at him. 

 

He looked up to make eye contact with her before pushing his finger against her panties to just barely breach her entrance again. She was lost already and moaned quietly for him. He began rubbing her clit again and she couldn't help but to toss her head back and clench her eyes.

 

Pushing her legs apart further revealed the wetness coming through her panties. Melody was panting and when Charon cupped her pussy with his large hand she bucked against it. He took another long moment to look at her body and aroused eyes before he ducked his face down to her blatantly wet pussy. 

 

Rather than taking off her underwear he sucked her through the fabric, and when he tasted her he moaned and pushed his face between her thighs further. Melody writhed, grinding against his face and holding his head against her.

 

"Charon, you're going to make me cum," she said breathlessly, shaking at the brink he'd lead her to.

 

"Good," was all Charon could rasp, muffled from sucking her clit. He leaned back to switch his tongue with his fingers rubbing her to watch when she came.

 

Melody's body went ridged while her pussy began to contract and her wetness soaked through in a bloom. Charon continued petting her through her climax, but his cock was throbbing in his leathers.

 

He stood from the bed to undo his zippers and release his hard dick finally. Melody had come down enough to be watching him and taking in what his cock looked like, but he pulled away when she reached for his member. She looked a bit hurt until he sat on the bed with her again.

 

It was clear she wanted to continue but didn't know how to go about it. She lifted herself a bit to reach behind her and attempt to unclasp the tight bra hoping it would lead to further contact.

 

"Don't," was all Charon had to say before she went still and left the clasps alone. He pumped his cock a bit when she had the idea to pull down and discard the panties.

 

"Don't," he said again before holding himself above her and pulling the panties to the side. He slid his cock into her heat with hardly any resistance and he moaned from that. His intent had been to take things slowly, but he couldn't resist the instinct to pound into her. Melody gasped but then couldn't make any further noise overwhelmed buy his pace.

 

Charon leaned back on his knees to watch his cock slide against the panties and in and out of her. He was almost frantic and his speed and force caused her breasts to bounce and jiggle wildly. He knew he wouldn't last much longer.

 

"I need you Charon," Melody said and extended her arms toward him again. Charon didn't know precisely what she needed from him, but he'd give it to her without question. When he leaned forward to brace his hands on either side of her head she wrapped her arms around him. She rose up off the mattress to press her red mouth to his so simply. It was so tender that he lost his rhythm and moaned into her mouth.

 

His hips lost control and he pinned her to the bed with his weight before pumping his release deep inside her. It was intense, but when he collapsed it wasn't on her. Keeping his cock inside her he flipped them both to lay on their sides and stare at each other.

 

They were both content, and Charon gently ran his fingers along her lips to feel their plumpness. 

 

He knew in the future he'd keep an eye out for anything he thought she might enjoy while scavenging. What they'd just done wasn't surviving, it was living.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks so much for reading :)


End file.
